


The Forsaken Heart

by overcookednoodles



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcookednoodles/pseuds/overcookednoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Big Boss DID manage to kill Snake in Metal Gear 2?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forsaken Heart

A parent fears many things when it comes to their children. Many of which would die before they let anything horrible happen to their offspring. John was no exception. Despite his horrid role as a father, he never imagined having to battle his own son. He never really liked his ‘sons’, but since Snake was basically his prodigy, he had somewhat of a soft spot for him. David did so much to make his father proud growing up. And to pay him back like this tore John to shreds. So here they were, head to head, just because of John’s fucked up ways. John wasn’t surprised that David had whipped up a weapon when he had next to nothing to work with. That boy was a genius. But he was still unaware of how John ticked. Especially in combat. As he rounded each corner, with much diligence, Dave was on alert for the corrupted man. Little did he know that John was right behind him, gun aimed right at his head. It was becoming quite a dull game of cat and mouse to John, as he was too caught up in vengeance to realize what he was exactly doing. He was a bound and determined man, and he would knock down anyone who got in his way. Even his own son. 

“Big Boss where are you? Stop being a coward and face me!”, David challenged, fear and uncertainty dripping from the strong voice.

“No. You face me.”

This startled David, as he jumped and spun to face Big Boss, weapon ready. Unfortunately, he was in a knife in a gun fight situation. Without second guessing, Big Boss pulled the trigger and lodged a bullet right between David’s eyes. Snake’s eyes rolled back as his body collapsed against the ground, blood spewing from his wound. The realization hit Big Boss like the bullet that just pierced through Snake. Oh god, he had killed his own son. His little boy, killed in cold blood, spread out right before John, as if it were a display of his 'accomplishment’. Blood rushed from his face as he knelt down with wobbly legs and a broken heart. He turned the body towards him, and saw blank expression staring back at him. 

“Oh, God.. what have I done?”, he croaked, words just barely making their way out of his mouth. 

Picking up Snake’s body and holding it gently against his own, he cried out in pain, tears streaming down his face, body rattling. 

“MY BOY! MY SON! OH GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE?! WHY HAS IT COME TO THIS? JUST SO I COULD HAVE WHAT I WANTED! AND FOR WHAT, THE LIFE OF MY OWN CHILD! WHAT HAVE I BECOME? OH, DAVID! FORGIVE ME, FOR YOU ONLY WANTED TO STOP ME IN MY HORRIFIC WAYS. OH GOD, MY SON!”

He buried his head into Snake’s shoulder, sobbing as he clutched the body tighter, as if it were the only the thing he had left in this whole world. He didn’t know how long he was there for, crying his heart out, holding his boy’s limp body close to his, but it felt like an eternity. What he would have traded to take this all back…

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this pic: http://thefaronkeaton.tumblr.com/post/90650010834/father-into-your-hands-i-commend-my-spirit


End file.
